El Plan
by Goldman200
Summary: La ciudad está bajo control, pero con el correr de los días descubrirán que hay una gran amenaza presente. Dejen Reviews, por favor. YA ESTÁ EL CAPITULO 3!
1. Todo bajo control

**El Plan**

La tranquilidad reinaba en la ciudad. Los criminales no salían de sus escondites porque sabían qué sería de ellos si lo hacían.

Los titanes mantenían un riguroso control sobre la seguridad de la ciudad.

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando recibieron una alerta sobre un asalto en una joyería.

Inmediatamente los cinco titanes salieron en dirección al lugar del crimen.

Al llegar, vieron a un tipo custodiando la entrada principal armado con una pistola. Ni bien los vio, empezó a disparar, pero las balas eran detenidas por el campo protector de Raven.

Como vio que no podía hacer nada, lanzó su arma al suelo y comenzó a gritar para alertar a sus compañeros pero fue silenciado por un puñetazo de Cyborg.

Del interior del edificio salieron dos hombres, uno de ellos portaba un revólver y el otro que llevaba un maletín era Richard, un conocido criminal de la ciudad.

Robin se acercó rápidamente pero Richard lo alejó con un golpe de su maletín y extrajo velozmente una granada de su bolsillo.

Mientras sonaban los disparos, Richard lanzó la granada exclamando:

-¡Mueran!-

Pero el explosivo llegó hasta la vereda frontal y cayó cerca de un joven que se había echado al suelo cuando sonaron los disparos.

Al ver eso, Raven capturó al objeto con su poder y explotó sin dañar a nadie.

Mientras, el pistolero era abatido por Starfire cuando éste se disponía a recargar.

En ese momento llegó la policía y, al verse rodeado, Richard se rindió.

Robin se acercó y le quitó el maletín.

-Mala suerte, Richard.-Dijo Robin mientras les devolvía las joyas a sus propietarios.

Cuando Raven estaba por acercarse a los demás fue abordada por el joven al que le salvó la vida.

-Gracias.-Dijo con cierto aire de timidez

Raven le sonrió levemente porque no sabía qué decirle. Él también sonrió y se marchó en dirección opuesta.

Y mientras, Richard era esposado por los oficiales y metido en el camión de la policía.

-Ustedes son la mayor mierda que tuve la desgracia de conocer.-Expresó Richard mirando a los titanes.

-De ti pensamos lo mismo.-Contestó Chico Bestia.

Las puertas del camión se cerraron con los delincuentes dentro y el vehículo se alejó.

-¡Bien!-Exclamó Robin juntando las manos.

-¡Vamos a festejar!-Propuso Cyborg.

Así, los amigos fueron a la famosa pizzería a comer y luego regresaron a la Torre.

Aún era temprano, por lo que Cyborg y Chico Bestia se fueron a jugar con los videojuegos en tanto que Starfire se dirigía a su habitación.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Le preguntó Robin a Raven.

-No sé, leeré algún libro quizás. ¿Y tú?-

-Voy a investigar acerca de la Academia Hive porque me inquieta su prolongado silencio.-Respondió Robin mientras se iba a su habitación.

Raven se quedó en la sala sin hacer nada. Al rato entró Starfire con su alegría de siempre, dirigiéndose al refrigerador para beber mostaza.

De pronto la risa de Cyborg llenó la habitación.

-Te volví a ganar. Viejo, mejor retírate de esto porque no sirves.-Dijo Cyborg con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Chico Bestia se enojó y se fue murmurando maldiciones.

Raven estaba sentada, mirando todo desde la mesa.

-Ahora lo que lo terminaría de hundir sería que le ganes tú.-Aseguró Cyborg mirando a Raven.

Raven sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

Como dos horas después, Robin salió de su habitación y en el pasillo se encontró a Cyborg.

-¿Qué haces, Cyborg?-Interrogó Robin.

-Nada.-Contestó el titán.

-Bueno... ¿Raven está en la sala?-

-No, se fue arriba.-Respondió Cyborg señalando el techo.

Después de despedirse de él, Robin fue hacia la terraza donde hacía un frío estremecedor. Allí la vio a la luz de la luna, mirando hacia el oscuro horizonte.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó Robin tan repentinamente que su amiga se sobresaltó.

-Pensaba en la ciudad. Como cambió desde que nos hicimos respetar.-Contestó Raven sin mirarlo.

-Si tienes algún problema o pasa algo... ya sabes.-Le dijo Robin seriamente.

-Estoy bien.-Fueron las palabras de Raven.

Robin no dijo nada, y el silencio se apoderó de la situación. Minutos después, Robin quiso romperlo justo cuando una suave brisa movió los cabellos y las capas en medio de la oscuridad.

-Quiero felicitarte, por tu heroicidad al salvar a ese muchacho.-

-No fue algo heroico, solamente controlé la explosión de la granada.-Replicó Raven.

-Pero al hacerlo salvaste una vida. La granada no estaba cerca tuyo, por lo tanto pudiste dejarla estallar, pero decidiste proteger a los civiles.-Explicó Robin.

-Es mi trabajo, lo hago todos los días.-

Al recibir esa respuesta Robin pensó que ella no quería ser molestada. Pero antes de irse le dijo:

-Ya es tarde, y quizás mañana haya cosas que hacer.-

Robin se fue y ella se quedó sola. Luego, lentamente, se dio vuelta y caminó hacia su habitación preparándose para el próximo día.

Continuará...


	2. Los Titanes Este

A la mañana siguiente, el último en levantarse fue Robin. Se aseó y vistió, para luego ir a la sala principal.

Eran las diez de la mañana y allí estaban todos desayunando.

-¡Robin lava los platos!-Exclamó Chico Bestia señalándolo. Ahora si estaba de buen humor.

Robin se sentó y tomó una taza de café.

Mientras todos charlaban, Raven estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y Robin se dio cuenta. Para animarla a que hablara, el líder dijo:

-Raven, ¿nos podrías contar de qué se trata el libro que estabas leyendo últimamente?-

La joven vaciló al ver el gesto burlesco de aburrimiento que hizo Chico Bestia, pero cuando miró a Robin se olvidó de lo otro y empezó a hablar:

-Se trata de un agente francés que investiga eventos paranormales, entonces empieza a investigar sobre los nazis que realizan rituales ocultistas pero la Gestapo...-Estaba contando cuando fue interrumpida por la alarma.

Todos se pusieron de pie y fueron hasta la computadora de la sala, y ahí vieron que había problemas en el centro.

-Vamos.-Ordenó Robin.

Cuando llegaron solamente vieron los restos en llamas de un coche. Y repentinamente hubo una explosión en uno de los pisos superiores del edificio que tenía los restos enfrente.

-Parece no haber nadie.-Observó Cyborg haciendo referencia a posibles criminales.

-Deben estar esperándonos. Vayamos con cuidado.-Dijo Robin.

Después de registrar el edificio entero no encontraron a nadie, ni ningún otro explosivo.

-Lo deben haber hecho para jodernos.-Dijo Chico Bestia.

-Yo creo que para mantenernos alerta.-Opinó Starfire.

Robin se reunió con ellos con las manos vacías.

-Han pasado dos horas y ni aquí ni en edificios circundantes hay algo. Vámonos.-Dijo el líder.

Cuando regresaron a la Torre, ya nadie estaba interesado en escuchar la trama del libro de Raven, por lo que se dedicaron a sus actividades cotidianas.

Chico Bestia prefirió irse a su habitación a leer un libro de chistes antes que enojarse por perder en un estúpido videojuego.

Una hora después fue a la sala y la encontró vacía. Así que con total libertad sacó una bebida del refrigerador y se tiró en el sofá a sus anchas.

Repentinamente llegó un mensaje a la computadora. Chico Bestia se acercó y vio que era de la Torre Este. Era un mensaje escrito que decía "¿Qué es eso del artefacto nuclear?".

Sorprendido, Chico Bestia mandó como respuesta un simple "¿Cómo?". Lo siguiente que llegó decía "No se preocupen, allá vamos".

Chico Bestia estaba confundido. ¿Un artefacto nuclear? Quizás era algo de último momento y Robin los llamó... pero si no le dijo nada a nadie a lo mejor era secreto.

Por las dudas, Chico Bestia guardó los mensajes y apagó la computadora. Si era secreto no iba a decir nada.

Minutos después llegaron Raven y Starfire que habían estado haciendo compras en el centro.

Se saludaron y siguieron en lo suyo. Starfire se había comprado ropa nueva y Raven había adquirido dos libros sobre vampiros.

Después llegó Cyborg que había estado en su habitación con su ordenador descargando la saga de Star Wars.

Horas después, mientras todos cenaban (Robin ya había llegado) sonó el portero eléctrico.

-Voy yo.-Dijo Cyborg poniéndose de pie.

Estaban todos comiendo tranquilamente y se llevaron una tremenda sorpresa cuando vieron a Cyborg acompañado de Speedy, Aqualad, Abeja, Mas y Menos.

Al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Robin, Chico Bestia pensó rápido y trató de manejar la situación.

-Yo los llamé.-Declaró el verde.

Después de que todos se saludaron y se alegraron de volver a encontrarse, Speedy dijo:

-Bien, ¿qué sabemos sobre el artefacto nuclear?-

Se produjo un silencio sepulcrar, por lo que Chico Bestia intervino rápidamente:

-Es de Slade.-Dijo Chico Bestia.

-¿Eso es todo?-Preguntó Speedy.

-Sí... -Contestó el joven verde.

Hubo un silencio que se volvió demasiado incómodo. Así que para animar un poco las cosas, Aqualad rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué le dijo el salmón a la ballena?-

Abeja lo miró con reproche y habló:

-Estamos en una situación seria.-

-Bueno, ¿en qué habitaciones nos quedamos?.-Quiso saber Speedy.

-Esteee... ya prepararemos algo.-Dijo Chico Bestia.

En eso intervino Starfire:

-¿Qué es un artefacto nuclear?-

-Robin, ¿podemos hablar?-Pidió Chico Bestia.

El líder hizo un gesto afirmativo y mandó a los otros tres a preparar unas habitaciones. Luego les dijo a los Titanes Este que se pusieran cómodos.

Ante eso no perdieron la oportunidad y se desparramaron por toda la sala.

Chico Bestia y Robin se fueron al pasillo, pero fue el líder el que habló primero:

-¿Qué es todo esto?-Preguntó molesto.

-No lo sé, pensé que tú los habías llamado.-

-¿Y lo del arma nuclear?-

-Tampoco sé nada. Ellos mandaron un mensaje preguntando por eso y después dijeron que venían.-

-¿Y no sabes quién los llamó?-

-No... pero se me ocurrió que ellos pudieron, ya sabes, inventar algo para venir.-

Todo a Robin le parecía raro y sospechoso.

-¿Y para qué vendrían inventando eso? ¿Por qué simplemente no avisaban que querían venir?-

-No lo sé.-

Robin meditó un momento, luego dijo:

-Vamos a fingir que estamos tras la pista de un dispositivo nuclear, pero que era una investigación secreta entre nosotros, ¿entendido?-

-Sí.-Contestó Chico Bestia.

-Pero cuando todos duerman vamos a ir a chequear en la computadora qué mensajes se enviaron.-

Justo en ese momento llegó Starfire diciendo que los cuartos estaban listos.

Robin fue a la sala e informó a los Titanes Este que todo estaba listo.

-Ahora Star, llévalos a sus habitaciones.-Ordenó Robin.

Cuando se vació la sala, Robin y Chico Bestia avanzaron hasta la máquina. Robin la encendió y el sistema se empezó a cargar.

En eso entró Raven con un libro en la mano.

-Raven... ¿no podrías leer en otro lado?-Preguntó Chico Bestia amablemente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?-Interrogó Raven.

-En realidad, ahora no es el mejor momento...-Dijo Robin.

Raven entendió el punto y se fue de la sala.

Los otros empezaron a trabajar y no hallaron nada.

-Quizás nunca salió un mensaje de esta torre.-Pensó Robin en voz alta.

-O si salió fue borrado.-Propuso Chico Bestia.

Robin pensó un instante y luego habló:

-Mañana le diré a Cyborg que busque huellas, por las dudas.-

Apagó la máquina y se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Cuando Robin estuvo tratando de conciliar el sueño, las preguntas le ocuparon la mente. No era normal, y había algo inquietante en la llegada de los Titanes Este.

Continuará...


	3. El mensaje sospechoso

Al día siguiente, Robin fue el primero en levantarse y estuvo en la sala esperando a todos.

Con el correr de los minutos los demás fueron llegando. Y una vez que se encontraron reunidos, el líder habló:

-Sospechamos que Slade ha fabricado realmente un dispositivo nuclear y lo tiene escondido en alguna parte de la ciudad. Necesito que ustedes, Titanes Este, hagan una inspección. Cuando vuelvan planificaremos el resto.-

-¿Tenemos que encontrar a Slade o al arma?-Preguntó Aqualad.

-Busquen cualquier pista.-

Los Titanes Este se pusieron en marcha. Ni bien se fueron, Robin encaró a su propio grupo.

-¿Quién de ustedes envió un mensaje a la Torre Este?-Preguntó Robin mirándolos fijamente a todos.

Como no hubo respuesta, continuó:

-No es algo malo, no les voy a pegar por eso. Solamente quiero saber quién fue.-

El silencio se mantuvo. Todos intercambiaron miradas que oscilaban entre la sorpresa y la sospecha.

-Bien... Cyborg, busca huellas en la computadora.-Ordenó el líder.

Cyborg fue hasta su habitación a buscar el aparato para hacerlo y volvió para ponerse a trabajar.

Se mantuvo un incómodo silencio mientras Cyborg trabajaba. Finalmente dijo:

-Todo normal. Las únicas huellas son de nosotros...-

-Cyborg, tú eres el único que no deja huellas.-Observó Starfire.

-¿Insinúas que yo los llamé?-Quiso saber el titán.

-No... era sólo una... observación.-Contestó Starfire.

Aún pensando que estaba siendo acusado, Cyborg se defendió:

-Yo no soy el único que puede evitar hacerlo. Si quisiera, Raven tampoco podría dejar huellas porque usaría las teclas telekinéticamente.-

-¿Y yo para qué los llamaría?-Preguntó Raven haciendo clara referencia a que no los soportaba.

-Espérenme que voy a revisar las cámaras.-Dijo Robin mientras abandonaba la sala.

Los demás estuvieron discutiendo sobre quién fue y quién no. Luego llegó Robin con una expresión extraña.

-Que raro, todo este tiempo las cámaras estuvieron apagadas. Ahora las volví a activar, ¿acaso no revisaste la seguridad estos días, Cyborg?-

-No... se me pasó.-

-¿Porque te convenía?-

-Me estás acusando. Ustedes me están acusando.-

-Además fuiste el que los recibió cuando llamaron al portero eléctrico.-Apuntó Chico Bestia.

Cyborg los miraba a todos extrañado.

-¿Qué les pasa? Yo no hice nada... y sobre lo del arma nuclear...-

-No existe un arma nuclear.-Dijo Robin.-Lo inventó el que los llamó, porque da la casualidad que nadie aquí sabe algo sobre eso.-

-O quizás fingen no saber nada de eso...-Aventuró Cyborg.

-¿Por qué lo harían?-Preguntó Chico Bestia.

-Es tan lógico como acusarme a mi.-Respondió Cyborg con una triste sonrisa.

El titán mecánico se encaminó hacia la puerta del pasillo, pero antes de irse se dio vuelta y añadió:

-El que los llamó ahora se debe estar riendo de que el acusado sea yo.-

Y se fue caminando pesadamente.

El resto del grupo seguía en la sala discutiendo:

-Estoy seguro de que fue él.-Afirmó Robin.-Principalmente porque se lleva bien con todos ellos.-

-¿Pero si fue él por qué no quiere admitirlo?-Se preguntó Chico Bestia en voz alta.

-Porque cree que hizo algo mal. Es difícil tratar con él a veces.-

En ese momento volvieron los Titanes Este.

-No hallamos nada.-Informó Speedy.

De pronto la computadora empezó a emitir un sonido alarmante.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Aqualad.

-Está interviniendo algo.-Dijo Robin y apresuradamente empezó a teclear en la máquina.

Todos estaban alrededor de él mirando la pantalla que comenzaba a mostrar un mensaje.

El texto decía: "Dos tipos lo están transportando".

-¿Hacia quién está dirigido?-Preguntó Speedy.

-Espera...-Respondió Robin tratando de rastrar quién era el destinatario.

Luego, en la pantalla apareció un mapa de la ciudad y un punto rojo que titilaba.

-Va dirigido a un ordenador desconocido. Pero...-Robin se detuvo, tenía algo para decir pero pensó que en ese momento era mejor callarse.

-¿No sabemos de dónde viene?-Inquirió Abeja.

-Sí... por eso lo interceptó. Proviene del refugio del Profesor Chang.-Contestó Robin.

El líder estuvo pensativo mientras los demás especulaban, hasta que Raven dijo que deberían ir a capturarlo.

-¡Un momento!-Exclamó Robin cuando vio que todos salían en manada.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No necesitan ir todos... Raven y Chico Bestia se quedan. Star, acompaña a nuestros amigos. Si capturan al Profesor tráiganlo.-Ordenó el líder.

Mientras los otros salían, Raven y Chico Bestia se acercaron a Robin.

-¿Por qué nos quedamos?-Quiso saber Raven.

-Tengo algo para ustedes. Quiero que tú te quedes aquí para ver si interceptamos otro mensaje.-Le dijo Robin al joven salvaje.

Luego se dirigió a Raven.

-Quiero decirte algo, vamos al pasillo.-

Cuando salieron al oscuro corredor, comprobaron que Cyborg no estuviera espiando o rondando por ahí.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Todo esto me parece muy raro.-Empezó Robin.

-A todo el mundo le parece raro.-

-No me interrumpas, por favor. Es importante... mira, lo que más me intriga es el mensaje que recibimos.-

-Interceptamos.-Corrigió Raven y entrecerró un poco los ojos.

-Si, interceptamos. Lo más sospechoso es cómo salió el mensaje, con un nivel de baja seguridad muy curioso. Lo pudo captar cualquiera.-

-Pero quizás el ordenador al que iba dirigido no era una supercomputadora o algo parecido. Quizás es un ordenador de uso doméstico...-Opinó Raven.

Robin pensó en esa posibilidad... y luego continuó:

-Lo más extraño de esto es como marchan las cosas. Parecen dirigidas... es decir, los Titanes Este, Cyborg, un arma nuclear, este mensaje y el Profesor Chang...-Hizo una pausa y planteó su pregunta.-¿Qué está pasando?-

-¿Crees que alguien está tirando de los hilos?-

-No. Eso no, sino más bien... como si Cyborg nos estuviera... no quiero decir traicionando, pero puede estar negociando con Chang.-

Eso despertó la preocupación de Raven.

-Entonces, estaría poniendo en juego a...-

-... los Titanes Este.-Concluyó Robin.

A Raven le parecía increíble que Cyborg se aprovechara de la amistad y confianza de los Titanes Este para vendérselos a Chang.

-Pero son amigos de Cyborg...-

-Por eso puede traerlos cuando quiera.-Razonó Robin.

-No termino de creerlo.-

Y mientras continuaban discutiendo, en otros puntos de la ciudad más personas interceptaban el mensaje.

En la Academia Hive, Gizmo llamó a Hermano Sangre extrañado:

-Mire esto, Maestro.-Dijo el enano señalando el mensaje en la pantalla.

-Hummm... ¿qué será?-

-A lo mejor se cuece algo interesante, ¿quiere que continúe viendo si puedo atajar algún otro mensaje?-

El Hermano Sangre guardó silencio un momento, luego, como si hubiera maquinado algo, dijo:

-Sí, y quiero que todo me lo informes al instante.-

En el escondite secreto de Slade, su nuevo dispositivo le mostró el mensaje en la pequeña pantalla.

-¿Qué es esto?-Se preguntó a sí mismo.

Programó la máquina para que siga captando información.

El demente Mod estaba trabajando cuando vio que el mensaje se aparecía en los múltiples monitores que había en la habitación.

-Interesante. ¿Qué será? ¿Un cargamento de dinero, diamantes o armas?-Dejó de divagar y decidió hacer una llamada.

Tomó un teléfono de alta seguridad y llamó a un tipo que sin dudas aceptaría hacerle el trabajo, porque el demente estaba muy viejo para ir personalmente.

-¿Hola?-

-Hola Rancid, ¿te gustaría ganar dinero, armas y diamantes?-

Horas después, una buena parte de los criminales de la ciudad tenía el mensaje y se estaban interesando.

Y en la Torre, los titanes habían vuelto sin encontrar a nadie.

-Absolutamente nada. Lo único que había era basura y una computadora de alta tecnología bloqueada con contraseña.-Informó Abeja.

-¿Seguros que ningún rastro de Chang?-Preguntó Robin.

-No. Nada.-

Entonces Robin empezó a pensar que después de todo si había un arma nuclear. La única persona con respuestas era Cyborg.

El líder se encaminó hacia la habitación de su amigo para hacerle varias preguntas.

Golpeó la puerta varias veces hasta que el titán de acero le abrió.

-¿Qué buscas?-Preguntó Cyborg agresivamente.

-Solamente quiero hablar. ¿Podemos conversar?-

Sin decir nada, Cyborg le abrió la puerta. Aún parecía enojado.

-Cyborg, necesito saber todo sobre el artefacto nuclear.-

-Yo no sé nada de eso, no llamé a la Torre Este ni me interesa qué es lo que te preocupa ahora.-Contestó irritado.

-Hace unos momentos nos llegó un mensaje de Chang bastante sospechoso, que podría relacionarse con el arma.-Explicó Robin y esperó que Cyborg entendiera la gravedad de la situación.

-¿Y qué esperas que haga?-

Robin no respondió, sino que se preparó para irse. Al ver que Cyborg no iba a cooperar, pensó que lo mejor sería marcharse.

-Después hablamos, Cyborg.-

Cuando volvió a la sala los encontró a todos hablando sobre lo que sería la acción más conveniente.

-Necesito su atención.-Dijo Robin.

Todos se callaron.

-Bien. Ya es algo tarde, vamos a dejar la computadora encendida y trabajando. Nos iremos a dormir y mañana pensaremos qué hacer.-

-¿Y qué pasará con el Profesor Chang?-Preguntó Aqualad.

-Mañana vamos a tratar de averiguar dónde está.-

-Lo más seguro es que se haya escondido.-Dijo Chico Bestia.

-Bueno, ahora todo el mundo fuera de aquí.-Ordenó Robin.

Los titanes fueron saliendo hasta el pasillo, y cuando la sala quedó vacía Robin apagó las luces y cerró la puerta.

Durante toda la noche la computadora estuvo zumbando...

Continuará...


End file.
